


The Wicked Ideas of Sirius Black

by InkyRamblings



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Time, M/M, Marauders, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 02:25:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1287751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkyRamblings/pseuds/InkyRamblings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another old FF.net story I had that I thought I would migrate over here. Can be read as a sequel to Confessions in the Dark or read on its own. Basically the boys have been together for awhile now, and Sirius is anxious to amp up the intimacy level between him and his beloved Moony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wicked Ideas of Sirius Black

Sirius and Remus had been together for nearly six months now and the summer holiday was fast approaching. It was their last year at Hogwarts and all the marauders intended to make the fullest out of these final, wonderful days. Sirius wanted nothing more than to shag Remus in every corner of the castle. There was only one problem: Remus never allowed Sirius to get past snogging sessions and a few quick gropes in the middle of the night. Remus wouldn’t even let Sirius see him completely naked. He figured it was because Remus was self-conscious about his scars but Sirius had every intention to let his Remmy know that he loved those scars because they were a part of him.

Remus was propped up in his bed reading a book he had taken out of the library earlier. Sirius entered the room and walked straight over to Remus’ bed and sat down on it. 

“Mooooony,” Sirius pined. 

Remus didn’t even look up from his book when he asked, “What is it Padfoot?” 

Sirius pouted at the lack of attention but knew just how to get it back. He crawled over Remus so that he was hovering on top of him, their noses nearly touching. Sirius saw Remus’ mouth twitch in an effort not to smile, yet he still did not look away from his book. 

“I want to shag you senseless, Remus,” Sirius whispered heavily into Remus’ ear. He put down his book and a light blush began to creep across his pale cheeks. 

“S-Sirius?” Remus asked hesitantly. He knew this talk would come up one day. It wasn’t that he didn’t want Sirius too, but he wasn’t sure if he was quite ready to expose his complete vulnerability to him yet. 

“Yeees?” asked Sirius seductively, trailing kisses on Remus’ neck and jaw line. 

“Sirius, look at me,” Remus said and Sirius stopped and looked into those honey brown eyes he loved so dearly. “Sirius, you know I want you too…I-I’m just not sure if I’m ready for…that.”

Sirius frowned and replied by saying, “What’s wrong? Are you scared?”

“I…I’m afraid that if you see me, scars and all, you won’t want me,” Remus said with a sigh. Sirius started laughing which left Remus rather baffled.

“Rem, darling, I would want you no matter what. I love you, every part of you. Honestly, unless you turn into the Giant Squid or something, there is nothing that would make me not want you.”

Remus smiled back and said, “Thanks Pads, good to know the only thing you wouldn’t shag is the Giant Squid.” Sirius laughed and threw a pillow at Remus’ head. 

“So then, why don’t we do it tonight?” Sirius replied with a suggestive eyebrow waggle. Remus began to panic again.

“T-t-tonight?! I, Sirius it’s still so soon. I’m just not ready. I’m afraid I won’t be good enough. I mean you have some experience and I– ”

“Experience? Moony, I’ve never exactly shagged a bloke either.”

“No, but you’ve slept with a girl or two before and that’s more than I can say.”

“Oh sweet mother of Merlin, Moony, you’re killing me over here,” Sirius said dramatically. “I’m going to go take a shower and while I am doing that I want you to think it over, okay? And if the first time isn’t great, which I doubt it won’t be, well, then we’ll just have to practice again and again.” Sirius winked again and sat up on the edge of the bed.

“Okay, I’ll think it over,” Remus said with a shy smile. Sirius leaned back over to Remus and kissed him innocently on the mouth. He pulled away and started to grin wickedly. An uneasy feeling crept over Remus. He knew that particular smile often led to dangerous outcomes.

“While you are, uhh, ‘thinking it over,’ let me just give you a few things to think about,” Sirius started saying. A warning light was going off in Remus’ head. “I want you to think about me, in the shower, and I’ll be thinking about you…and while my mind is producing images of your sexy little body, I am going to get so bloody hard. After that, I will begin touching myself, imagining it’s you who is pumping me slowly at first, and then faster and faster. I might even scream your name while I’m at it.” Remus stared at Sirius and tried to will his mind not to bring about the image he just described. Sirius watched as Remus’ soft pink blush transformed into a deep, crimson red. He smirked and grabbed Remus hand.

“Also, in case you still have any doubts about how much I want you, scars, inexperience, and all the rest, let me put those doubts at ease.” Apparently what Sirius meant by “put those doubts at ease,” was to slide Remus’ hand down his waist and right onto his rock-hard erection. Remus gasped and Sirius moaned quietly. Remus began to feel uncomfortably hot and was growing aware of the tightness in his own pants. Sirius chuckled darkly and lowered his eyes to Remus’ groin area. He gave Remus a final seductive look, kissed him affectionately on his head, and then went to take his shower. Remus sat in his bed feeling bewildered, unsure of what to do next, and extremely turned on. 

Later that evening the marauders went to dinner and Remus was doing his best to not to produce erotic images of a wet, naked Sirius in his mind. At dinner, Remus sat next to Peter and across from Sirius, who sat next to James and Lily, who had finally started going out after six years of James’ nonstop attempts to win the girl of his dreams. Everyone was eating, laughing, and joking, completely unaware of Sirius who was giving Remus looks like he wanted to eat him. He had never seen Sirius look so utterly wicked before. 

Horny Sirius was a dark force to be reckoned with, and though Remus was a little scared, he was secretly loving every vibe Sirius was giving off. He wondered if this had been a part of his beloved Padfoot’s plan all along…to get him incredibly aroused so he could make his move. That sexy devil, Remus thought. He looked back up to see Sirius enjoying desert, which just happened to be ice cream that he was licking with a little too much enthusiasm. Remus laughed, maybe tonight wouldn’t be such a bad time to consummate their relationship after all.

Dinner was over and the marauders and Lily were heading back to the common room with the other Gryffindors. Remus grabbed Sirius’ hand to pull him back away from the rest of the group, but he said loudly enough for them all to hear, “Sirius, I left my homework in the library earlier, come get it with me.”

“Alright. We’ll catch up with you guys later,” Sirius said to James, who cast them both a suspicious look and said, “Okay, just don’t snog too long, Potions exam tomorrow!” Sirius hit him playfully on the shoulder then turned back to Remus. He followed him down the corridor until Remus started heading up the 7th floor rather than towards the library.

“Rem?” Sirius asked. Remus replied by shoving Sirius against the wall and kissing him with a wild passion. 

“I thought about your offer, and decided that I am ready…er, well either that or you’ve driven me to the point of being so horny I can’t think straight.” Sirius let out his delightful bark-like laughter and followed Remus to the Room of Requirement. They began snogging crazily, barely taking in the decorative surroundings of the room. Sirius glanced at the bed out of the corner of his eye and steered Remus over to it, pushing him down on it. He began to unbutton Remus’ shirt, kissing the exposed skin. The shirt was thrown across the room and Sirius took in the smooth, slightly muscled chest of his lover. He lightly traced a finger over a scar on Remus’ side, causing him to tremble.

“Sirius…” Remus started saying.

“Remus, I know what you’re going to say and don’t. I love you and your scars. I hate the reason that they are there, but I love that they show your strength. They represent what you go through and are proof of how strong you are to bear it all.” 

Remus smiled and said, “I love you so much Sirius Black.” Sirius smiled back and returned to his kissing of Remus chest, taking the time to lick both nipples and elicit a moan from Remus. That small noise almost sent Sirius over the edge. In a flash he did away the rest of Remus’ clothes. Remus was startled by the quickness of going from having pants on to wearing nothing. He was starting to feel self conscious until he felt Sirius kissing his thigh, then he couldn’t think at all. He watched Sirius take off his own shirt and quickly began to help undress his beautiful love. 

He took in the sight of Sirius supple, toned and wonderful naked body, staring at the erect cock and yearning to touch it. He rolled over so that he was on top and tentatively grabbed Sirius’ hardness. He had no idea what he was doing but Sirius’ low moan served as encouragement. He began slowly stroking Sirius’ shaft and leaned over to kiss him. Sirius bit Remus’ lip gently then sucked on it. Their tongues met and battled for dominance. Remus ran his tongue over Sirius’ teeth, exploring his hot and wanting mouth. Sirius flipped them back over so he was on top then slid himself down lower. Remus watched him then gasped suddenly as he felt Sirius’ mouth wrap around his cock.

“Ohh Siri-uhhh—” Remus barely managed to choke out, feeling that he could die of pleasure. Sirius laughed but he still had Remus’ length in his mouth, which resulted in Remus feeling pleasurable vibrations.

“Remus, I want to be inside you,” Sirius whispered in his ear while running a thumb over Remus’ tip. Remus felt nervous at the thought but he knew he could trust Sirius. Plus, he wanted to feel Sirius fill him up inside. He nodded his consent and watched in surprise as Sirius bent down and pressed his tongue to Remus’ opening, causing him to writhe and clutch the bedsheets in a death grip. 

“Want you…now,” Remus panted. Sirius smirked, looked around and sent a silent thank you to the room for the lube on the nightstand by the bed. He slowly prepared Remus, watching the boy arch into his fingers and mutter incoherently. Remus told Sirius to get on with it now, and the black haired boy was only too happy to comply. He straddled Remus, positioning him so he could watch his face as he gently pushed himself inside. Remus felt pain at first as Sirius slowly made his way inside him, but his raging want of Sirius led to the pain easing and he asked for more. 

Sirius obliged and began to thrust slowly and gently. He buried himself deep inside and knew he hit the right angle when he heard Remus moan deeply. Sirius began to thrust faster, and Remus thought he looked like a lovely wild animal with his black hair sticking out in all directions and his cheeks tinged red. As Sirius was thrusting he grabbed hold of Remus’ neglected cock and began pumping up and down vigorously. Remus thought he was going to explode from the multiple feelings of complete pleasure. Sirius could feel himself getting close, especially as Remus’ tight heat contracted around his member. After a few more thrusts he felt his muscles tighten and the room blurred as his hot release was let loose inside Remus. Remus found his own release once he felt Sirius come inside him and let out the most delicious moan. Sirius thrust one final time for good measure then finally collapsed on the bed beside Remus. Both boys wore panting and smiling, looking at each other with the deepest of love. 

“Sirius,” Remus said, wrapping his arms around the dark-haired beauty.

“Yes, love?” said Sirius.

“I’m glad you practically molested me this morning and stuck my hand down your pants,” Remus said, and kissed Sirius on the cheek. 

Sirius let out a loud laugh, “I did not molest you! But you’re welcome anyway. And I’m glad my…erm, advances¸ led to this too.” Both boys gave one final laugh then fell asleep in the plush bed, holding each other tight.


End file.
